Eternity
by TheLightsShadow
Summary: If anyone is to undo the seal placed on Naruto, they would be cursedly bound to the demon. Naruto swore to get revenge on the Uchiha clan. Sasuke ran away to escape a marriage, stumbles upon him, undoes the seal and is now stuck with him...for eternity.
1. You never know what will happen to you

**Ok ok!**

**Yes! I know! Another story :") but what can I say? **

**Neji: ...You could say anything...**

**Me: ...Well yeah, but-**

**Neji: -gives a sharp look-**

**Me: Fine! -pouts- Another plot bunny attacked me and there was nothing I could do! There, happy!**

**Neji/:) just a little bit..**

**Me: -sigh- Anyways, this is my new fic.**

**And before you ask, no. I haven't abandoned any of my fics... I just haven't finished their up coming chapter.. thats all, hehe.**

**I want to thank my beta Kaikouken doing an awesome job at catching my mistakes. I don't' care what you say, you were a lot of help! Seriously!**

**Oh! And this is yaoi btw, so no like-y no read-y. M'k pumkin?**

**Disclaimer: Me don't own**

**You never know what will happen to you…**

The whole forest was scorching in flames.

He didn't know how this had happened. He didn't know why Madara and the villagers were chasing him, hell he didn't even know what he had _done_; but he knew he had to get away; he had to disappear.

"There he is! After him!"

The fox gasped, and turned around but saw another human. In less than three seconds, he found that he was surrounded. The human's silhouettes were dark, their eyes burned red with anger, as hot as the flames around them, and they slowly closed in on him. He didn't recognize any of them being Madara's so he panicked. He didn't want to hurt them, Madara would never forgive him. Thus, wiping away any chance of fixing things. This had to be a misunderstanding.

"Stay back! Why are you doing this?" he yelled at the humans.

"The monster really can talk!" One said and the others whispered around them.

Madara, out of nowhere, stepped forward, "You killed three families in our village. This cannot be over looked…"

"What? I didn't kill anyone! Why would I want to spill human blood? What purpose would that serve me?" the fox yelled over the crackling fire around them.

He could see Madara's frame come closer. His broad shoulders were tense and steady, his long hair was loose on his back, but freakishly found a way to spike out him the back. The fire reflected off of Madara's blue-black eyes, making them look a crimson red.

Madara didn't look like he wanted to talk.

The fox demon's blue eyes faded to crimson red, he knew there was no way to convince them or Madara that he didn't do anything. Forcing his animal form to change, his body popped and cracked as he stood up right like the humans around him; his nine tails swaying dangerously with stokes of fire.

He didn't want to fight them, didn't want to fight his long time human friend, but if it meant life and death, he would do it.

"Madara.. Do you really think you can kill me? You humans are so optimistic." Even his voice underwent changes; it wasn't rough anymore but it was smooth like velvet.

"Of course not. You are the **Kyuubi** no Kitsune, the Lord of all demons alive. There is no way mere humans can kill you." Madara made his name clear. He usually called him by Naruto, so hearing this hurt him the most.

"Well then, my dear Madara, what do you plan to do? Throw a couple of those spears at me? Or maybe some rocks?" Naruto taunted.

"We'll seal you." the raven haired man's words were etched with pain and Naruto didn't catch it. "W-what?"

The humans ran and quickly made a circle around him, and started chanting in deep even voices.

"_Seal thy soul for eternity. Seal thy power for eternity. Let thy monster repent and let time decide how much thy must spent."_

The fox's eye widened as he felt his body seize up and freeze. _'I can't move!'_

"_And if anyone is to undo the curse, let them be bound to thyself for as long as thy live."_

He felt the air in his lungs being pushed out and he squeezed his eyes in immense pain. The fox looked down, only to see that his legs were being turned to stone… and it was slowly moving up to his abdomen.

"Madara!" Clearly scared, the fox made one last attempt, "WHY!? I thought that I was your friend! Please listen to me! I didn't kill anyone!" he saw the sad look in his friend's eyes, but he didn't stop chanting.

"_Seal thy soul for eternity. Seal thy power for eternity. Let thy monster repent and let time decide how much thy must spent."_

'_No!'_

His neck was being turned to stone and he frantically looked at his friend, still trying to plead with him.

When he made eye contact with Madara, the other closed his eyes. That itself hurt him the most. Madara was always proud and always made eye contact. It showed that he was sure of himself, showed that he was strong. But now… Naruto didn't know what to think anymore.

He was betrayed, falsely accused, and was about to be sealed. Anger erupted throughout his stoned chest.

"Madara," he squeaked painfully, "I'll kill you." Crimson eyes saw the other's snap open, "If I ever get free, I'll kill you all; your family, your friends, everyone!" he roared with his last breath, as the rest of him was ionized.

Their chanting stopped, and after a long silence Madara was the first to step forward. "I'm sorry... I never wanted this to happen." he whispered and touched the other's face; seeing that it was frozen in agony.

A tear slipped down his cheek, "I tried to find another way, I tried to find you; to tell you to run away…"

"Madara-sama, we need to get him away from the village." One of the others came up behind him.

"Yes." his hand slipped away from the demon's face to wipe his own. "We will place Kyuubi in the middle of the forest. Tell three men to go back and have the priests write some other seals, powerful seals and bring them back."

"Yes sir." he was left alone again.

Madara turned back around, "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, Naruto…"

- - - - **Nine Hundred and Eighty-eight Years Later** - - - -

"On that day, it was known to everyone as the day the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed. But to Uchiha Madara, that was the day he had sealed his best friend."

Uchiha Mikoto finished with her bed time story. She had told it nearly a hundred times, but it was one of Sasuke's favorites. "It's a tragic ending, but Kyuubi had to be sealed. He couldn't go unpunished for killing innocent people."

She leaned forward and repeated the same words she said every night, "And they say that if anyone of the Uchiha lineage just so happens to stumble upon Kyuubi, they would unconsciously undo the seal merely with their presence."

"…Okaa-san, do you think that story is true?"

"Maa," she stood and kissed her youngest son on the cheek, "It's just a fairy tale, Sasuke-kun."

"Then why doesn't anyone go near the forest?"

"Because that place is dangerous, Sasuke-kun. You know that."

"But _why_ is it dangerous?"

Mikoto frowned, "Don't ask questions. Just do as I say and stay away from there." she reached over and turned off the lamp next to his bed.

"Good night, Sasuke."

The six year old pouted, "Good night Okaa-san." he heard her giggle and close the door.

Sasuke turned over in bed, _'It must have been very hard for Madara-sama to seal Kyuubi.'_ he closed his eyes.

'_I would never do that to my best friend… if I had one.'_

**- - - - Twelve Years Later - - - - **

"No."

"Sasuke dear, please-"

"NO! I'm not marrying that-that WENCH!"

"Sasuke! Mind your language!"

Eighteen year-old Sasuke growled, "I don't even know why I have to marry her! I'm only eighteen! I've got the rest of my life ahead of me! I don't want to be tied down so soon!"

"I'm sorry you feel that way," His mother sighed, "But your marrying Sakura-chan next week, on schedule. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." she then looked over at her husband. "You've been quiet this whole time; say something to settle your son down!"

Fugaku sighed, "…Sasuke, everyone in this clan is married at the age of eighteen. You are no exception." he stood and walked over, "I was married to your mother at eighteen, Itachi was married at eighteen, and you'll be married to Sakura."

Sasuke glared at his father, "I refuse to marry her. I'd rather die."

His father glared back. "I don't care, next week you will be married and hopefully, some time soon, you'll give your mother some grandchildren." Fugaku saw the scowl on Sasuke face, "You'll grow to love her, she does have some attractive qualities. Spend your time finding out what they are."

"But Oto-"

"End of discussion!" he was cut off, it was clear to him that his father wasn't going to change his mind. Sasuke stormed off and slammed the front door, he needed some air. And not the air of the village.

Sasuke ran down the dirt road, _'I'll go to the forest. No one will dare look for me there.'_

Truth be told, Sasuke didn't head his mother's warnings about the forest. Despite all of the bad ill, it was one of the most peaceful place Sasuke knew. And as he was walking into the borders, he felt all of his stress and anxiety lift, leaving a light feeling in his heart.

Now a tad bit deeper into the forest; with a faint smile on his face, Sasuke sat down and leaned onto a tree. He seriously didn't know what to do about the whole marriage thing. The first time he had met his fiancé… he knew there was something wrong.

This was before his parents told him about the marriage; Haruno was dressed fashionably and was very charming.

It made Sasuke sick.

She kept on invading his space, kept on batting her eyelashes and trying to touch him. All of those things were a huge turn off from the beginning.

Then, six months ago, he was told he was supposed to marry that wench! Why? Why!? He didn't want to be bound to _anyone_, especially this soon!

Sasuke looked up at the tree's canopy. All he wanted to do was travel, see the world and all its mysterious places, meet new people and find a purpose in life.

How was he going to do that with Sakura? She'd bitch and moan and complain; he knew she would.

'_I have until next week, my last try to convince Otou-san and Okaa-san, that I don't want to.'_ he slouched and put his hands into his sleeves.

The rays of sun shone on him, bringing warmth that made him contently lethargic. It had been a long day and it was the perfect time to sleep, and with that in mind, the Uchiha let his eyes close.

It had only seemed like a second later, but when he reopened his blue-black eyes, it was dark. Really dark.

'_Shit! I over slept!'_ He scrambled up and ran as fast as his feet could take him. His house wasn't that far away from the forest, so it would take him only a minute or two.

Sasuke had hoped that he could sneak through his window but remembered that he had locked it this morning. _'So much for that idea…'_

When he walked through the front door, Fugaku was waiting for him. "Where the hell have to been?! You've been gone for hours!"

Sasuke hadn't even thought of an excuse and there was no way he could tell his parent he was in Kyuubi's Forest. With their previous argument, he was already walking on thin ice.

"…"

"Answer me!"

"…I fell asleep… somewhere…" Maybe a partial excuse would save him.

"Where?" Damn…

"Somewhere." Sasuke repeated and gave his father a defiant look. His father's onyx eyes closed as he walked past him.

"Go to you're room and stay there. I've moved the wedding date up to tomorrow." Fugaku finished and he left Sasuke standing there.

'_No…'_ The raven kept his mouth shut and did as he was told.

'_No…'_ he closed the door and walked over to his dresser.

'_I'm not…'_ he threw some clothes into a backpack.

"I refuse…" Sasuke mumbled and opened his window, but looked back at his door, "…to marry her."

Sasuke jumped out the window. He didn't take anything that associated with his family and ran towards Kyuubi's forest.

**TBC...**

**Me: -looks at Neji- So... what do you think?**

**Neji: -strokes chin-..S'ok.**

**Me: really? You think is ok? -hug- That makes me so happy!**

**Neji: Why? Its not like you're trying to please me..**

**Me: ...oh yeah, heh -scratches head- me forgot.**

**Anyways, I'm a little nervous about posting this story.. **

**So please, before you click that back arrow, could you drop a review?**

**I can honestly say that each review I get, brings a smile to my face!**

**Please review!**


	2. When you meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune

**-Smacks on Peanutbuttersandwich- Thats right.. just a peanutbutter.. NO _-BLEEP!-_ JELLY!**

**-pants- **

**Anyways, I saw that I had 41 reviews! -starts dancing-**

**Anyways, thakn you guys for the supports! It really means alot to me :P**

**Thank you's to Kaikouken for editing my chapter -hugs-**

**Now without ado...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… -sniff-**

**When you meet the Kyuubi no Kitsune.**

Sasuke sighed as he took his third break that hour. It had been a long night for him; he never thought the forest could be so… _scary_ at night. Hell, he didn't even fall asleep. He climbed a nice tall tree and stayed put until there was enough light for him to see.

'_Otou-san and Okaa-san are bound to know that I'm gone by now.' _he wiped his brow and stood. He should have brought water with him, but like the impulsive person he was, Sasuke didn't and now he was seriously regretting it.

The only things he brought with him were some clothes, shirts and shorts that didn't have the Uchiha fan symbol on them. Some underwear and the shoes he had on.

Sasuke kept walking, he couldn't afford to stop. Even though his parents wouldn't think he would cut through Kyuubi's forest, they were bound to search areas around it.

"Ouch!" a random branch came to life and decided to bitch slap him. Sasuke never realized how thickly condensed the forest was. Ever since he ran away, he still hadn't seen the sky.

On the edge of the forest, there was grass and Sasuke soon found out that if you go deeper, there was nothing but dead leaves, good-for-nothing shrubs and sticks. Lost of sticks. In all sizes.

He stumbled a total of four times.

And fell about six times. Sasuke was still embarrassed even though no one saw him.

The forest's canopy soared high above, blocking out mostly all of the sunlight that tried to touch the ground. _'You really can get lost in here.'_ he thought absently.

Then something, brown and fuzzy, moved in the corner of his eye. It scared the shit out if him but he calmed down when he saw that it was just a rabbit.

His stomach chose that moment to speak_, 'Gods, I'm so hungry…'_

The rabbit looked at him innocently, his nose twitched along with his whiskers and his ears flopped cutely. Its adorable black eyes looked at him curiously, obviously it had never seen a human before in its life and wanted to get closer but did so cautiously.

Sasuke, never having to worry about being hungry or worrying about food, wasn't used to not having any. Nor was he used to hunger pains.

And he didn't want to get acquainted with it either.

'…_if I wasn't so hungry, I would try to pet it… but I need to feed my face,'_ **-angry stomach growl-** _'…er, I mean, stomach.'_

Again, on impulse, Sasuke lunged forward. Intent of catching the helpless hare. The rabbit, being smaller and faster, didn't have to try hard to get away. He disappeared behind collogue of trees.

Sasuke continued to run, thinking that if he kept going, he'd find or catch up with his prey. His hopes instantly went down.

He slowed down, bent over and panted, completely ignorant to the fact that he had just entered a clearing.

When Sasuke was upright again, he felt this strange sensation. Something that felt heavy on his body but light on his heart.

Looking around, the raven could see that the clearing was huge. It was about three miles in diameter, and not a tree or stick in sight. '_What is this place?'_

Sasuke couldn't stop his feet from moving. Something was tugging at his heart, his body, his soul and it was too strong to resist.

After a while, Sasuke was nearing the center; the Uchiha began to see something gray in the center… it looked like a statue… a sculpture maybe?

He stopped a few feet in front of it seeing that the statue was surrounded by rocks, with seals engraved on their surfaces.

'_Seals?' _then it hit him. The fairy tale his mother used to tell him, saying Kyuubi being sealed in this forest. The village set a rule saying the forest was forbidden to venture into. Then finding an ionized body with old sealed stones around it. It was so obvious who this was!

'_Kyuubi?!'_

The figure had tails sprouting from behind, claws, and he looked vicious. But all in all, the demon still had a human body.

Sasuke snapped himself out of his own thoughts, _'I need to get out of here!' _Sasuke definitely didn't want to be the one to unseal the fox!

Just then; a pulse, something that sounded close to a heartbeat, echoed past him and through out the forest.

The rocks surrounding Kyuubi started cracking and the earth began to shake.

A crack formed in the middle of the head and glowed crimson red. Sasuke shook in fear. The feeling of just being near the ionized demon was devastating.

The Uchiha lost all composure and dropped to his knees when he realized that the more the earth shook, the more Kyuubi's stoned body cracked.

Suddenly, all at once, the earth's tremors stopped and a huge shock wave flew across the land. Knocking Sasuke into unconsciousness.

At that moment, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was freed from his thousand year prison.

- - - -

Fugaku had been looking for his son all morning. He had the whole village search tip and bottom and they still had nothing. The village two miles away, hadn't seen anyone passing through.

Then there was that freak earthquake and awful shock wave.

'_What ever it was didn't feel natural…'_ he looked over at the forbidden forest, _'Sasuke couldn't have been stupid enough to go through Kyuubi's Forest.'_

- - - -

For a thousand years, Naruto felt like he was drowning. Never being able to get close to the surface of his anger and pain. He wanted to breathe the fresh air of mercy and love; something he had wanted for so long.

And despite the fact that it was Madara who sealed and betrayed him, Naruto wanted the man to be the one to give it to him.

For a thousand years, he was conscious and was only aware of nothing. Never ending eerie silence and darkness. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

There was also a point in time when Naruto thought he was in hell.

But he knew that that wasn't it. If he didn't have his memories, then Naruto would have been convinced.

Naruto was in the middle of thinking – something he was doing ALL the time – when there was a crack in the darkness.

It hurt to look at it and he would've shied away from it… if he hadn't smelt the outside. Something he thought he never get the chance to do again.

Without thinking, the fox forced all of his red chakra against the small crack, trying fervently to make it wider; to get free.

And Naruto did. The weakening seal was no match for his chakra and it gave out with an explosive wave. A wave of his chakra.

As the thick layers of stone fell from his body, Naruto felt the warmth of the sun, the gentle breeze of the wind, the soft blades of grass at the bottom of his feel and scent of the forest around him. Gods! He would never take advantage of Mother Nature's gifts to him ever again!

Naruto found that he was in a forest and he could still see evidence of a fire that happened long ago. Some of the trees had old char scars, _'Not everything from the past can disappear…' _he thought bitterly.

"I will get revenge." he clenched his fists.

Naruto stopped his depressing thoughts and dropped to his knees, stretched like a cat and purred in pleasure. '_Gods! It feels so good!' _he leaned back and sat on his hind quarters, scratching his head cutely with his back leg.

It was then he noticed a human, lying near him. With no hesitation at all, Naruto crawled forward and sniffed, '_I don't know who this guy is… but he smells really good.' _Sandalwood …and faintly of the forest around him, then he decided. _'He must have lived a sheltered life.'_

Naruto moved the man's silky hair out of his face and pulled back as if he was burnt. _'Madara!?!'_

He frowned, "No... it can't be. Madara was mostly human… he would've died a long time ago." his heart clenched at the thought. _'Tch, serves him right.' _he thought sullenly.

But Naruto couldn't deny the fact that the two looked almost identical! The same pale skin! The same coloration of hair! Hell, their hair even spiked out in the back!

Naruto shook his head, _'Stop thinking about him! He betrayed you and now he is dead! What's done is done…'_ he ran his fingers through his hair. His deep blue eyes looked back at the unconscious body on the ground.

Naruto noticed that there _was_ a slight difference between ex-best friend and him. This one wasn't as muscular as Madara was—his frame was noticeable smaller…

The blond then remembered what the villagers said in their sealing chant,

"_And if anyone is to undo the curse, let them be bound to thyself for as long as thy live."_

He sighed at this. Well if this wasn't ironic then Naruto didn't know what was. Here he was, bound to someone who looked exactly like Madara and he would have to look at him every day for the rest of his natural life.

Naruto sat back when he saw the Madara look-alike was waking up.

'_He even has the same eyes as him.' _the demon noted.

There was evident fear in his eyes, anxiety in his eyes and he looked a little dizzy.

Naruto cut to the chase, "Who are you?" he sincerely wanted to know. Whether he looked like _him_or not, this guy saved him from his misery and Naruto wanted to thank him.

Sasuke looked at the demon in front of him. Despite everything said about him, Kyuubi was beautiful. He had evenly tanned skin, shaggy blond hair and vibrant azure eyes. But that's what scared him; that something so beautiful could be so deadly. Sasuke had heard stories of what Kyuubi could do with just a flick of a wrist.

With Kyuubi staring at him, Sasuke's heart sped up ten folds.

"…huh?" the Uchiha answered, speaking volumes of his intellect at the moment.

Naruto snickered, "Who are you? You set me free… I wanted to know who you are."

"S-Sasuke… my name is Sasuke." the Uchiha deliberately left out his last name. If the tales were true, Kyuubi would want to get revenge on the Uchiha clan.

Naruto suppressed the huge urge to coo, this guy was cute. Seeing him being all scared, it was very adorable—if that made sense.

"Does Sasuke have a last name?" Naruto inquired playfully.

'_Shit!' _"... I want nothing to do with my family… I ran away from home cause I was going to be wedded to someone I couldn't even stand." Why was he even telling him this?!

"Hm… interesting. Well Sasuke, I want to thank you for unsealing me." Naruto said and leaned forward.

"W-what are you doing?!" the raven fell back and scrambled away.

'_This guy is getting more adorable by the minute!' _"I was going to thank you, Sasuke." he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you have to get so close?" Sasuke stood and took some steps back. He didn't care that Kyuubi was the most powerful of all nine demons out there; he wasn't going to let the other get that close to him!

Naruto cocked his head to the side, "…you don't want me to thank you?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke was exasperatedly.

"A kiss. What else?" Naruto frowned

Sasuke… just… well, he just stood there. Scared. Confused. And a little anxious.

"Is that wrong?" Naruto stood straight up and smirked. Heh, he was a little taller than the raven. Another thing that was different… Madara was as tall as Naruto was.

Without thinking, Sasuke blurted out a "YES!" and stepped back some more. Thinking he had angered Kyuubi.

Naruto only continued to chuckle, "Hm, that's too bad." he took a look around them, "Oh well, I guess I'll have eternity to thank you anyway…"

Sasuke froze, "Eternity?! Wait a minute, I don't remember that part!!"

The fox frowned, "Part? What do you mean, part?"

Sasuke seriously didn't know how to act around the blond. This was the same demon that, a thousand years ago, killed humans for no reason at all. _And_ swore to get revenge on the Uchiha clan…you couldn't blame him for uneasy.

"Uh, never mind."

Naruto stared at the other as the gust of wind blew past him, "Maa, Sasuke let's find some shelter. There is a storm coming in."

Before Sasuke could question, Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist and jumped away from the clearing.

In mid air, Naruto laughed openly as the raven clung to him. "Calm down Sasuke!" Naruto landed and bounded again, "I won't drop you!"

Sasuke was in silent shock. Kyuubi didn't even look like he was trying and with a simple leap they were as high as the clouds. It was overwhelming how fast the fox could move too.

'_Hm...' _And the blond was right, Sasuke could see storm clouds in the distance and it looked like it was definitely going to piss rain.

Sasuke's arms were wound around the fox's neck and he saw Kyuubi had a full blown smile on his face.

'_Dear god!' _he thought as they reached the climax of their jump and were on their descent down."

Sasuke screamed and clung tighter while Naruto laughed merrily and braced himself for another jump.

'_I think I'm going to be sick!' _Sasuke thought as his stomach churned.

**TBC...**

**So yeah.. thats it for that XDD**

**And might I say... I've been on a role BABY! I've updated like -counts on fingers- 4 times in the past two weeks! Oh yea.. i rock -nods- --**

**Anyways... if you guys don't mind... could you drop a review :/ if its not too much trouble!**


	3. But you can call him Naruto

**Ok, so for those of you who are still tuning in with this fic, I apologize with the long wait... **

**-wiggles toes- AND I just got my toes done for the first time EVAH! -looks at them- hehe :")**

**Thank you for all the reviews, my lovelies!! And a special thanks to Kaikouken! She is the awesome of awesomeness!**

**Disclaimer: For the last time... I DON'T OWN NARUTO! -glares at lawyers-**

**But you can call him Naruto.**

Sasuke sneezed.

The rain poured down all around them.

He looked over and saw Kyuubi smiling.

They were currently in a tree, the blond had pulled and tied limbs and branches together, creating a little water proof hangover above them. Afterwards, Kyuubi has settled down next to Sasuke. A little too, close. Hell, their shoulders were touching.

Sasuke watched as the demon kept putting his hand out from under the covering; letting the rain splash on his hand.

Sasuke sneezed again.

"Are you getting sick?" the blond's beautiful blue eyes weren't on him, when he said this.

"No." the Uchiha sniffled.

"…are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

The demon smiled, this time looking at him. "Are you absolutely, positively sure?"

Sasuke frown. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care?"

Blink. "Am I not supposed to care?" Kyuubi shifted, if possible, closer.

"…" Sasuke didn't know how to answer that one. Sasuke figured, after what happened with Madara, Kyuubi wouldn't be as open as he would be now. Hell, if it was Sasuke, he would be bitter and kill every human in sight.

"Ok," the blond caught on to Sasuke's thoughts and swiped his hand out in the rain, "I'll say something that you'd want to hear."

Sasuke gasped as blue eyes faded to violet and then crimson red, "I don't want to have to lug your disgusting human hide around when you pass out from a fever."

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shivering at the fierceness of the voice and brought his knees to his chest.

"Then let's try not to question my kindness, ne?" Naruto smiled after seeing the human's reaction, his eyes already faded back to blue, soothing Sasuke immensely.

They both sat there in silence, listening to the rain and watching the sudden flashes of lightning. Despite it raining, Sasuke was very warm. He knew that he couldn't have a fever, because he didn't feel the slightest bit dizzy.

Sasuke looked at the demon in the corner of his eye. _'But I can practically feel the heat coming off of him. It's like having the sun in the sky.'_

"I have a question." Kyuubi spoke.

Sasuke suddenly had a bad feeling. "Yes?"

"Well. When I was unsealed… you knew who I was. Right?"

Sasuke nodded, "You're the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Naruto hated that name, "Yeah, but then after I mentioned something about spending eternity together, you said you didn't remember 'that part'."

"…"

"Don't play stupid. I have a great memory."

"Yeah. I said that."

Sasuke could tell that Kyuubi was thinking. "So," there was a thoughtful pause, "You didn't know that demons existed?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I didn't know what to think. My mother use to tell me a fairy tale about Madara sealing you, after you killed some people in the village. But it was weird, 'cause I knew Madara existed. I knew that, cause there was a statues every where of him. People knew his life's story… but I also knew demons existed. In retrospect, I now know that the tale was made to keep people from wondering too close to the forest you were sealed in. Back then, I use to always question it. If fairy tales weren't real, then why was everyone so serious about people trespassing into the forest."

"…I didn't kill anyone." it seeming as if the demon hadn't heard anything past the first sentence.

"What?"

"I was framed. I had made a promise to Madara that I'd never kill a human, ever again. I always make good of my promises."

"Then," Sasuke was facing the blond now, "if you didn't do it, then who?"

"I don't know." there was obvious anger, hurt and betrayal in his eyes, and that alone made Sasuke believe him. _'They must've been best friends. Even if Kyuubi is a demon, he still has feelings._

'_And he even made a promise to Madara that he wouldn't kill… Kyuubi made that promise. And he was still sealed. Why didn't Madara believe him?'_

- - - -

The rain had stopped; Naruto couldn't help but feel a bit saddened by this. If he hadn't been with Sasuke, then he would've have been out in it. Running around, freely letting the rain soak his body, letting his clothes get muddy.

Oh the simple joys of life.

"Sasuke," he turned and saw Sasuke sneezing again. "Which way did you come from? You said that you ran away from home. Maybe we could avoid going in that direction." _'And hopefully you came from the east. I want to go west.'_

Something sparked behind those blue-black eyes, "I-I came from the west."

'_Dammit.'_ Naruto let his eyes narrow dangerously, _'That's in the direction of the Uchiha Village.'_

"B-but, when could perhaps go that direction when everything cools down," Sasuke stepped forward._ 'What the hell are you saying you idiot?! He's gonna try to kill your family!'_

"Whatever." Naruto turned around, "Let's get going."

Sasuke didn't follow immediately, "Wait a minute! Where are we going?" he then ran after the blond.

"Well!" Naruto scratched his head, looking at the partly cloudy sky. "You don't look like you have enough supplies to last a very long journey at the moment."

Sasuke's small bag was incredibly empty; he idly wondered how the fox knew.

Naruto continued, "I smell a large amount of humans in the winds." the blond sniffed the air again, "And we'll be going north."

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, "You can smell them?"

Nod. "Yup. Believe it or not, humans' scent can be extremely overpowering. More than enough to hide a demon's scent. Before I was sealed, if a demon wanted to disappear or lose his trail, he'd pass through a village, to do so. Even a small village, could suffice."

Sasuke was in awe with this information, "Wow, I guess you really do learn something new everyday."

Naruto chuckled and threw his arm around Sasuke's shoulder. Not giving Sasuke any indication of moving it any time soon. The Uchiha couldn't bring himself to say anything.

The two were about a quarter of a mile away from the village before the blond came to a stop.

"Kyuubi? Why'd you-?" Sasuke was cut off at the demon pulled him into a rather harsh hug. Almost instantly, the bond had buried his face in the pale neck, taking deliberate breaths and exhaling on the skin. All the while, Sasuke could feel the demon's hands rubbing his back hurriedly in an up in down motion.

What the fuck was going on?!

"W-what the h-hell?! Let g-go of me!" Sasuke was, first of all, startled. I mean, what the hell was the demon doing? What the hell was the demon doing? Just randomly pulling him close like this, and doing all these weird things! None of it made any sense.

Second of all, Sasuke wanted to punch him out of anger. No matter how many times he said 'let go!' Kyuubi just ignore him. Punching him _really_ did seem like a brilliant idea, but this was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. There was no way in hell that Sasuke would be able to get away with hitting the demon lord. Damn! What could he do to get away without getting himself killed?

But before Sasuke could come to a conclusion, Kyuubi pulled away. "I won't be going into the village, Sasuke."

"W-what?" the Uchiha looked up, Kyuubi still had his hands on Sasuke's shoulders.

The blond reached for Sasuke's hand and placed something in it. "Sasuke, when you are done gathering the things you need, I wanted you do walk out of the village and use this. I'll come straight for you, alright?"

The demon had a tense look on his face that made Sasuke nod despite being thoroughly confused.

"Good." Kyuubi nodded and, without saying anything else, ran off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke looked into the palm of his hand, "A whistle?"

- - - -

Naruto went full speed, when he knew he was out of Sasuke's sight. _'I'm being followed.'_

He had caught wind of them about a mile back, and they were slowly closing in on them. He would've confronted them earlier, but he didn't want Sasuke there.

'_These guys are demons, for sure. And if this turns into a fight, then Sasuke's presence would be a handicap.'_ With speed alone, Naruto was already three miles away from Sasuke, and he had thought it would ease himself to know that the human was far away and safe.

But that's the thing. He was too far away from Sasuke.

'_Dammit.'_ Then, quite suddenly, some unseen force stopped the demon dead in his tracks. It was like he was running with a rope tied around his neck, and was he was at the end of his rope. Something jerked him back by his neck, making the blond's feet fly out from under him and land on his back.

"Ah fuck…" Naruto growled and slowly stood, "Well, that was unexpected."_ 'Dammit, I can only be a few miles away from him. This isn't good. I guess even when he's far away, Sasuke still is a handicap.'_

The wind blew in his direction, _'They're here.'_ there was no more time for thinking.

Two cloaked figures appeared in the distance, both obviously tense.

The wind blew again, Naruto didn't move.

Silence.

Lightning stuck from one of the demons and Naruto narrowly dodged it. But just as he moved in one direction, water came from the other direction, hitting Naruto in the back with the strength of a water fall.

'_They're fast.'_ Naruto rebounded quickly, avoiding another lightning bolt. The blond, wasn't close, but was in between the two.

Both launched off their attacks on either side, and at the last moment, Naruto jumped.

It was like watching a chemical reaction. The lightning touched the water, and traveled to the water user.

The electrified water hadn't stopped on its course and hit the lightning user.

Both screamed loudly, and fell to their knees.

Naruto knew it was over. **(a/n: I hate doing fighting scenes… I suck at doing them.) **

"Heh, not bad considering that I haven't fought in over a thousand years." Naruto smugly rubbed his nose.

"Yes, considering." Naruto's hearing caught the voice of one of his opponents. The lightning user was shakily standing, while the water user had trouble doing so.

Naruto knew that voice, "Kakashi?"

Kakashi took off his hood, and even with the mask, Naruto knew he was smiling.

The blond's head jerked in the other direction, "Then this is-?!"

"Gods, I knew this was a bad idea!" Iruka finally managed to stand, before taking off his hood off as well, a shaky smile on his lips.

'_Wow, these two haven't changed at all.'_ Kakashi still had half of his face covered; Iruka still had his hair up in a pony tail and even the same scar on his nose.

Naruto gave the two a warm smile. "Heh, and here I was expecting a reunion with hugs and kisses."

Kakashi laughed, walking up to him. "Well, if that's what you wanted-"

"You'll keep you're lecherous hands off of him, if you know what's good for you, Kakashi." Iruka, who had recovered from the lightning attack, stomped towards them.

"Aw, but he literally gave me consent!" Kakashi voice was whiny like a child as he took off his mask.

"No, he didn't!" Iruka poked him in the chest. "Plus, Naruto-sama is practically royalty! He really isn't even allowed to touch you!"

Kakashi just to be difficult, put his arm around the blond while sticking tongue at the other.

Iruka made a sound of frustration.

Naruto just laughed. "Wow, you two really haven't changed."

Iruka, the Sanbi no Insonade, (1) smiled endearingly. Even though his name meant dolphin, he was really a shark. At birth, his mother thought he looked too cute and adorable to be a shark. So she gave him a gentle name. Iruka was about twenty-five years older than him, but at the age twenty-five, Iruka looked like he was ten, in human years. He treated Naruto like a younger brother, always being looking out for him and played the roll of 'over protective brother'. It was nice, considering Naruto was an only child.

Kakashi, the Rokubi no Raijuu (2), kissed Naruto's cheek, only to be punched in the face by Iruka. Kakashi, true to his title, really was a weasel. Always sneaking off to do the things he wanted and groping Naruto when he had the chance. He was thirty years older than Naruto, and ever since he met the blond, he constantly hit on Naruto. It was really a good thing Iruka was there when Naruto had met the demon. He probably wouldn't have left he weasel with his innocence.

Naruto, nostalgic, watched the two bicker again. _'It's only been a day since I've been back, and my friends are already looking for me.'_

The blond smiled lovingly. Madara's betrayal meant absolutely nothing, at the moment. Instead, a warmth settled over his heart, _'What a great feeling.'_

- - - -

Sasuke, still clutching the whistle in a tight fist, walked up the village streets. _Where would the food market be?'_ Should he ask around?

Luckily he didn't have to; an extremely loud lady was advertising what type of foods she had, and it sounded like she was pretty close.

Sasuke navigated, and quickly found the food market. "Hmm, ok. I'll need some dry foods that will last long… and maybe-"

"Well, well! What do we have here?" A feminine voice purred behind him.

Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand, the woman behind him continued talking. "This scent." the Uchiha could feel her breath on his neck, taking small sniffs. "I know this scent."

Sasuke jerked away and turned, seeing a blond woman with light blue eyes standing there. She wore an expensive looking kimono that had a mixture of complementary colors that commented her every aspect of her beauty. Her long bangs covered half of her face, as the rest of her long hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. She had curves all in the right places, and saying that she was sexy was a complete understatement… but the woman wasn't wearing any sandals or shoes.

Weird.

Her blue eyes locked his, and suddenly Sasuke had déjà vu. This familiar sense of power, nearly the same thing he felt when he looked into Kyuubi's eyes.

…come to think of it, Kyuubi didn't wear shoes either.

"Ah, yes." the woman tapped her chin, "That scent, it's been such a long time sense I've smelt it." she sniffed from a distance, "Ah, simply lovely." but then her face changed, showing complete anger.

"W-who are you?" Sasuke tried to say with a steady voice.

The woman laughed through her nose, "That's what I should be asking."

"W-what?" Sasuke started to back up, as she slowly advanced on him.

"Naruto-sama's scent is all over you." She growled; fangs flashing, her voice suddenly becoming feral.

"Naruto? W-who is that?"

"_**Don't play dumb.**_" A dark aura flashed around her, obviously he had angered her. The villagers around them, quickly noticed what was going on, and vacated the area with shouts of 'Demon!'

Sasuke then had a flashback of Kyuubi embracing him, holding closely. _'Is she talking about Kyuubi? But why would she call him Naruto?'_

"A-are you talking about K-Kyuubi?" Sasuke was still backing away.

The blond smirked, "Why yes. That's what you **humans** refer him as. It was you **humans** who sealed him in the _first place!!!_"

A huge gust of her dark aura flew at him, hitting him dead on. The small shacks around them didn't stand a chance against the demons destructive power, and flew along with Sasuke.

When the dust settled, Sasuke was covered with debris. He hurt every where, and Sasuke idly thought that his nose was bleeding. Not that he could reach up and feel, there was an extremely large board on his right and he was laying on the other.

Sasuke felt everything being lifted off of him, and being pulled up by his shirt._** "Hmm, you're still alive. Well, isn't that something. You took a direct hit and were thrown around like a rag doll. You're very unlucky. Oh well, I'll put you out of your misery."**_ She brought her hand back to finish the job.

This woman was a demon. _'Obviously.'_ Sasuke thought sarcastically, despite his life being in danger.

"_**INO! STOP!"**_ a familiar yet slightly altered voice yelled.

Moments later, Sasuke was found himself in different arms, a mere second later. "Oh god, Sasuke! Are you ok?!"

"K-Kyuubi?" Sasuke knew that one of his eyes had to be swollen, he could barely open it.

"Dammit." the fox cursed, "Ino! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" his voice went from concern to that of authority.

From Sasuke's point of view, he could tell there were two other people. Maybe behind Kyuubi?

Kyuubi turned away, speaking to someone else. "Kakashi, is Tsunade still alive?"

"Naruto-sama, Tsunade-san was only a half-demon. She passed 500 years ago." This Kakashi spoke.

Another voice spoke, "Naruto-sama, if you allow it, I'll look at his wounds. I don't know who this human is, but he is pretty strong to be still alive after all of this. Anyone who can survive Ino's fury, has my respect."

Sasuke groaned as he was laid on the hard ground. The human kept a hand full of Kyuubi's shirt, but the blond was pulling away. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'm not going anywhere. Just stay still while Iruka looks at you." and he was gone.

"What the hell were you thinking, Ino?! You demolished this entire village, and you attacked Sasuke! He had my scent on him! You should've known **not** to attack him!!"

A warm, soothing hand glided over his rib cage, arms, legs and head. As they did so, the pain melted away.

"He is a human for god's sake! What could you be thinking, Naruto-sama?! Humans were the ones that sealed you! They took you away from us! And here you are, protecting one of them again?! How many times do you have to be betrayed before it goes through that thick head of yours?!"

A hard slap echoed in the air. The demon tending to Sasuke didn't stop moving his hands.

"That is none of your _fucking_ business, Ino! _And how dare __**you speak to me that way**_!" Kyuubi's voice slowly changed, as his anger increased. _**"Have you forgotten you place? Have I really been gone that long that you've forgotten how to speak to me?!"**_

Sasuke was slowly started to lose consciousness, was fighting it but, "Shh, its ok. You really don't need to hear anymore. Just go to sleep."

The Uchiha opened his eye, seeing a seemingly regular human with brown hair, smiling down at him.

'_Well, if you want me to…'_ Sasuke was then out like a light.

- - - -

Naruto hated this.

Kakashi was standing in the corner of the room, looking out of the window.

Yup. Hating it more and more by the second.

Iruka, legs crossed, sitting across from him with his arms crossed. _'Can you get anymore crossed?'_

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock-

Seriously, hating it.

Kakashi dug into his pocket, pulling out a piece of wrapped candy, and took a whole two minutes -Naruto counted- trying to unwrap it.

Iruka then started drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Naruto sat back, giving a deep sigh.

Kakashi smacked on the candy.

Iruka shifted in his chair.

Naruto looked around.

Kakashi coughed, trying to clear his throat, but ended up choking on the piece of candy.

Iruka shot up and did the Heimlich, saving Kakashi's life.

Naruto counted his teeth with his tongue. _'Hmm, thirty-one…'_

Iruka sat back down, while Kakashi resumed leaning against the wall, slightly embarrassed.

Naruto counted his teeth again. _'Huh? I thought I had thirty-one!'_ he counted again and got another different number.

Moments later, Kakashi watched in amusement as Iruka counted Naruto's teeth. "I counted thirty-three."

"What? Are you sure?"

The door opened and Ino saw Naruto with is mouth wide open and Iruka looking intently inside it, "Err, should I come back, Naruto-sama?"

"Finally!" Naruto shot up, "How's-"

"He'll be fine, Naruto-sama." Ino bowed deeply. "My medics said that it looked worst than it was. The most he'll be is swollen and a bit sore in a few places, but that's it."

Kakashi thought out loud. "Wow, that's odd. He should've had broken some bones."

Iruka added his two cents, "Maybe he has a lot of calcium in his system…"

"I don't care what it is," Naruto huffed. "Just as long as he is alright." he pushed past Ino and used his nose to navigate his way through Ino's mansion.

Ino excused herself out of the room and followed Naruto.

The other two stayed in the room, both wanting to discuss something.

"Did you notice?" Iruka looked at the weasel demon.

"The scent claim?"

Nod.

"How could I not? Sasuke-san's scent was polluted with Naruto-sama's."

Iruka seemed uneasy, "Are you worried?"

"…how could I not?"

"What should we do?"

"What **can** we do?" Kakashi pulled up his mask and walked out of the room.

"Could you stop answering with questions and be serious?"

Kakashi sighed, "I honestly don't know what to do. Naruto-sama had only been back a day and he has already scent claimed a human."

"M-maybe it's just a phase" Iruka hastily said.

"Denial isn't a good thing, Iruka."

The shark ran his hand through his hair, "I know, I know. I'm just so worried. A thousand years… that's how long he has been gone."

Kakashi nodded, "I know. I counted too."

"I don't want to lose him again."

"We won't Iruka."

The shark stopped, looking at Kakashi's back.

"I won't allow it. Not this time, Iruka." the weasel continued to walk, following the kitsune's scent.

'_Won't allow it? Just _what_ are you talking about Kakashi?'_ Iruka thought, a feeling of dread coming over him.

**Tbc...**

**Ok! Thats it for this chapter :) I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for the (EXTREMELY) late update!**

**Please review!!**


End file.
